For Your Love
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: This is something new I’m trying. Thanks to Kyuubi, Naruto has an unimaginably long life span and because of this, he watches as his friends grow old and die. Unable to deal with it, the young blonde seals himself into a state of sleep until he is needed
1. Chapter 1

Title: For your love

Author: Angel Shinigami

Warnings: Fluffy, SAD, DEATH, Yaoi, X-over

Summery: This is something new I'm trying. Thanks to Kyuubi, Naruto has an unimaginably long life span and because of this, he watches as his friend grow old and die. Unable to deal with it, the young blonde seals himself into a state of sleep until he his needed once more, Who could've thought that when he woke up there would be giant machines controlled by men and that the ninja arts would have all been lost?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am only using them for my own evil purpose.

A.N. This is the story of Naruto, this is the story of Duo, this is the story of undying love and the amazing powers that come with a soul connection.

Chapter 1

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Naruto…"

Bright blue eyes filled with tears their owner had been trying to push back and ignore.

"I-I'm here Sasu-chan, don't talk…"

A soft, yet weak chuckle filled the large room as a pale, winkled hand lifted off the dark blue counter pane it had been laying on.

"Come to me, let me see your beautiful face once more before I leave you…"

"No please Sasuke, don't!"

Naruto Uzumaki, a beautiful tan boy that looked no older than sixteen with bright blonde hair that had grow over the years and big blue eyes that were now spilling over with heartbreaking tears, slid onto the bed next to his dieing lover and gently took the fragile looking hand into his own warm youthful ones.

"Baka," Sasuke murmured, the effort of the simple word making him cough and gasp his chest on fire. "Shhh," Naruto soothed, running his hand over his lover's sweaty forehead. "Calm down Sasu-chan, don't over excite yourself…" Feeling his fox's strong, cooling chakra tingling his skin, Sasuke has finally able to take a steadying breath as he allow himself to be lain back down and fussed over for a moment. "Baka," He pushed the boy's hands away, "I'm dying, not crippled."

Blue eyes twinkled sadly at the reminder that he would soon be all alone in this world, Sasuke being the last remaining friend he had left. Even his fellow demon carrier, Sabuku no Gaara, had sub come to old age. Shukaku not being as powerful as Kyuubi in the long run.

"I know, Sasuke, I know, I'm sorry…"

Silence settle over the room then, the oppressing aura of impending death seeming to close in on the couple, no matter how much they had run and hid from it.

"You know," Sasuke's soft voice pierced through the silence, staving off the unseen inevitability. "I don't regret it," He reached out and took his lover's hand. "Not for one moment have I ever regretted this. I love you Baka…"

Naruto let out a strangled bark of laughter, to choked up to force anything more.

The moments passed and still unable to say anything, the blonde leaned forward and pressed his lips to the pale hand that was hold his own, and then he moved up and pressed his lips to Sasuke's dry ones.

"I love you," Sasuke breathed again, allowing a rare smile to grace his face. "I'm not scared…"

Naruto looked up at the odd statement and tilted his head lightly.

"I'm not," Sasuke said again. "Because I know this isn't the end, I'll be seeing you again, if not in death, then in another life…"

The once black haired boy, slowly let go of his fox's hand and reached up to once more trace the long whisker like scars he had long ago memorized the texture of, before he moved on to run his fingers through his Naruto's long spiky blonde bangs that curled under his chin. "Are you ever going to cut this mass?" He asked lovingly, not meaning his words for a minute. "It is troublesome and useless…" "Never," Naruto answered, bringing his mate's hand to his cheek again. "I'll never cut it, ever again…"

"You are so stubborn…always have been…baka…"

Naruto nodded, his tears splashing down onto the hand he held in his tightly.

"But I'm your Baka," He said beggingly. He could feel the chakra draining away from his beautiful lover. "Oh Sasuke no, please…"

"This isn't the end…" Sasuke murmured softly, his deep black eyes falling closed as he breathed out once more. "Naruto…"

Naruto let out a deep pain filled howl at the loss of the familiar chakra flow. His mate was gone, his friends were gone, his world was slowly being modernized around him, not knowing what else to do, Naruto lay down next to the shriveled body of his beautiful Sasuke and just closed his eyes.

The fox within the blonde blazed with energy for a moment, enveloping the room in a intense instant flash fire that touched nothing but the body next to him, turning it to ash.

'I don't want to be with out him….I want…' A large yawn made its way out of the small blonde due to the massive energy usage, causing Naruto to nod in decision. 'I'm tired, I want to sleep…'

So with a final look at the place the other half of his soul lived and died just seconds before, he slowly set his head on the same pillow and let one last tear slide down his cheek before he fell into a sleep that he wouldn't wake from anytime soon.

o.o.o.o.o.o

What do you think? It is my newest fic and soon with turn into one hell of an odd crossover. But this can be read as a stand alone.

I'd love to hear your comments

Kat


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

_The years passed in a blur of technology and concrete. The innocently silent forests have all been ripped apart and paved over until the ever growing cities had no were else to expand but up, and up they went, all they way up into space. _

_Environmental activists demanded that at least half of the remaining trees be sent up into space with the brave souls of explorers that the world leaders had begun calling 'Colonists'. This way the colonists could take care of them and once every few years, a governmental official would travel up to the colony and gather the young trees that had begun to grow so that earth could save their quickly failing oxygen supply. _

_This worked for quite a few centuries, but once earth was saved and the environment was once again thriving, those still on earth began to ignore the colonies more and more. Out of the twelve initial space colonies, six had failed under the neglect, the other six had realized quickly that they would need to take of themselves. _

_Colony L1, a mostly Japanese colony, began to experiment with the technology around them, evolving it, improving it, until it was no longer recognizable by the original creators. After many years, the tenacious culture was able to form a fully functional habitat and a independent income system that didn't need, nor want outside assistance._

_The Earth officials began to notice a new influx of electronics on the world market and not wanting to miss out on the potential goldmine, the government contacted L1s' head developers and contracted them to begin making larger and more impressive defense systems that would protect human life incase of another war, which just happened to be brewing below the surface of their seemingly innocent and noble request. _

_L1 wasn't completely convinced of the Earths intentions, but they set aside their worry for the ability to show off their hard work. _

_The Colony of L2 wasn't as lucky as L1. Instead of learning to fix the slowly degrading technology around them, they learned to deal with it and work around the failing life support systems that were generally only working by sheer will power alone._

_Over the long years, the colonists of L2 grew poorer and poorer, turning to crime and the sale of the only thing they truly owned, their bodies. _

_Businessmen who were forced to stop at L2 on layovers to L1 soon learned of the untapped and hidden temptations of the slowly dieing colony. The tempted began to move their families to the colony, claiming that the property value was low that they could live like royalty for very little money. _

_None of this helped L2, the businessmen truly did live richly, but the poor of L2 stayed poor, diesis ridden and starving. Girls were ending up pregnant and abandoning their children in the dirty back alleys in which they were born, unable to feed or care for them properly. _

_Colony L3, was luckier than L2 in many ways. L3 was where the officials of Earth figured the perfect place to test their new toys of mass destruction would be and the plan was solid and sound until the people of the small colony rebelled and attacked back, having viewed Earths testing as nothing more than an attack on their home._

_The group of rebellious colonists stole the Earths new defense weapons, Large 30 story robotic suits of armor, which were newly purchased from L1 and soon learned to adapt them to own weapons. This was the birth of the mobile suit. A monstrous, unstoppable machine capable of both space travel as well as earth travel. _

_Frightened of L3s' newly discovered power, Earth contracted L1 to make bigger and more powerful suits, only this time they wanted more sophisticated weaponry installed on them. _

_Needing more materials, L1 contacted the colony L4 and contracted with the head of the most prominent corporate family, The Winners. _

_The Winner family was a very rich family involved in oil in the deserts of earth. They had taken over the maintenance of the colony when earth turned their backs and left them to die. So the Winners signed a contract with L1, thus starting a upward spiral of a technological boom and a downward spiral of peace. _

_L5 was a very traditional colony, The whole colony was Chinese, the last few families that still valued the old ways and only mixed the new ways for survival. They were a very isolated and liked to keep it that way. In truth, not much was known about them. _

_War raged for a good ten years, neither side remembering why they were fighting, but neither side caring anymore. The fighting would have continued as well if it weren't for one man. A great man by the name of Heero Yuy. _

_Heero traveled to ever colony and every country on earth, preaching peace and a resolution to the evils of war, and for awhile there was peace. But sadly, a single shot ended the great Heero Yuy's hard work and soon after his body was lain to rest, the conflict began to boil once more. _

_Now through out all of these tragic events and happenings, in the small patch of trees on the colony of L2, a large tree standing the height of an old earth structure built in a long dead city that had lost it's name over time, began to glow and shiver. _

_Slowly, the large roots began to shift and uncurl from their protective shelter of a small blond child with long blond hair that seemed to spill around his richly tanned body like a blanket. _

_The small child yawned and stretched, uncurling from the ball he'd pulled himself in while he slept. Bright blue eyes opened and stared at the smoky red colored sky above him that peeked through the vivid green leaves of the large tree above him. _

"_A red sky?" He asked, directing the question to the trees around him, as if they could actually answer him back. _

"_**Much has changed kit…"**_

_Kyuubi, the massive nine tail fox demon sealed with in the small blondes' body, answered the rhetorical question. _

"_Eh?" The blonde sat up and looked around at the trees before a smirk tilted his lips. "So you're still here eh Mutt?" _

"_**Watch your mouth you insufferable brat." **_

_The blonde stood and survived his surroundings. Other than the red sky, nothing else seemed out of place. There were beautiful trees all around him, it was hot, just like back home, and- wait…_

"_What is that sound?" He asked, shifting until he was on his feet. _

"_**That my little Kit, is the sound of this new world, humans have evolved into weak, cowardly creatures that fight their battles inside giant suits of armor that move with the help of fusion reactors." **_

"_A what?" The newly awakened boy asked._

_The demon was silent for a moment, thinking of how to explain his answer to the blonde so that he would understand. _

"_**Let's just call it a form of false chakra. Humans have lost the ability to make their own inner power, so they found another way…"**_

_The boy nodded and looked around himself and then back up through the tree branches to the red sky above. _

"_How do you know all of this Kyuubi?"_

_The demon laughed, or…guffawed more accurately. _

"_**What do you think I did while you slept Naru-chan? Your snoring bored the hell out of me…So I watched these pitiful creatures…Although I must say…if at one point Bush would have looked to Canada instead of searching around in Iraq, it would have saved him a lot of grief…"**_

_Naruto blinked in confusion._

"_But Kyuubi…how can a bush look at anything?" _

_The fox sighed and Naruto got the distinct feeling that he was shaking his head. _

"_**Never you mind Kit, let's just get you some clothing so we can explore…"**_

"_Cloths?" The blonde asked slowly, realizing for the first time it was getting hot in places that normally didn't feel direct heat. "AHHH!" _

_The fox laughed as Naruto ducked down into the large roots of the tree. _

"_**Did you really think that your clothing would survive the millions of years you've been asleep?"**_

"_I guess I did…" Naruto murmured to himself, looking down at the synthetic grass the a frown. "Have I really been asleep for so long?" _

_The fox with in him nodded and sighed. _

"_**I couldn't save your clothing, but I could save these…"**_

_Naruto looked up as a red ball of energy appeared before him and slowly dissolved, leaving in it's place, two glowing headbands. _

"_Oh Kyuubi…" Naruto breathed, reaching out to quickly pull the headbands to his nude chest. _

"_**Yeah yeah,"**__ The fox growled tenderly. __**"Don't say I never did anything for you…"**_

"_Ok!" Naruto said confidently as he stood proudly, despite his nudity. "First, Clothing. Then…RAMEN!" He cried happily, leaping up into the trees to conceal himself from the poor unsuspecting humans below him. _

_o.o.o.o.o.o _

_The clothing wasn't hard to find, the blond had just snuck into a rather rich looking house and stolen a black shirt that was much to small for him, showing off more of his toned and tanned stomach than he'd like, but right now, he wasn't one for being picky. A pair of jeans that were to big for him but settled low on his hips and seemed content to stay there, later, Naruto was decent enough to try and find something to eat. _

"_Ramen shop…Ramen shop…." _

_But no matter how hard the boy looked, he couldn't find the one thing that would make him comfortable in this strange world. _

"_**I hate to tell you this Kit, but Ramen won't be found here on L2"**_

"_What's L2?" The boy asked, folding his hands behind his head to look up at the sky again. _

"_**L2 is the giant floating chunk of metal that the humans sent up into space."**_

"_What do you mean Kyuubi?" The blonde asked. "What is space?" _

"_**The stars you are so keen on looking at with your mate."**_

"_WHAT?" The blonde stopped mid stride and stared seemingly at nothing. "You mean I'm not on earth anymore?" _

"_**Nope,"**__ The demon guffawed again. __**"You haven't been since they sent our tree up here about 150 years ago."**_

_Naruto blinked slowly before he started to walk again, making sure to watch his feet so that he didn't miss step and trip, that would just make his day right there. _

"_How did I-We end up in a tree anyway?" He asked. "I don't remember falling asleep in one…I remember just after-" _

"_**I know Kit,"**__ Kyuubi answered when the blondes' worlds were cut off but the tears that threatened to appear. __**"I used the energy I could to seal us away until 'He' called for us,"**_

"_He…" Naruto whispered, "He's…alive again?" _

_The fox nodded and seemed to smile at the surge of happiness that erupted from his host. _

"_**Yes, we'll need to be ready for him though…"**_

_The blonde nodded absently. He could feel his chakra moving sluggishly though out his body, not a good thing if he was going to be a match for his Sasuke. _

"_Alright, I'll-oof!" _

_Unknowingly, the boy walked straight into an elderly man in a black robe, sending both of them to the ground. _

"_Sorry mister, sorry!" Naruto gasped, scurrying to his feet, offering his hand to the grey haired man. _

_The man just laughed and took the boys hand. "No harm done, no harm, what's your name?" "Naruto Uzumaki!" The boy answered automatically, a bright smile stretching the whisker like scars on his cheeks. _

"_Well, Naruto Uzumaki, My name is Father Maxwell, it's a pleasure." The mans said, smiling kindly down at the short boy. _

"_Father Maxwell?" The blonde parroted. _

""_Yes, I am the preacher at the Maxwell church." The man replied, motioning to the large cathedral that loomed a ways down the street._

"_What's a church?" Naruto asked with a naïve tilt of his head. _

_The man blinked at the small boy before him before laughing and motioning to follow him, talking about the church and what it was for as Naruto followed, having nothing better to do at that moment._

_From that day on, Naruto stayed at the church, training in the back, building his chakra until it was back to it's proper strength. _

_Father Maxwell and the Nun, Sister Helen, watched him everyday and taught him history, mathematics, and science, which were the only books they had other than bibles. _

_The three of them, four including Kyuubi, were happy together, living harmoniously, until one night when a band of rebels invaded their church, brandishing stolen weapons at the trio, yelling at one another about stealing 'Proper Defenses', which Naruto translated into 'Mobile Suit'. _

"_I can do it!" He shouted, causing all eyes to turn to him. "You?" One of men scoffed. "What can a pip squeak like you do? You don't even look like you could bench two fifty kid." _

"_But if I can," The blond challenged, "Will you leave us in peace?" _

_The large man laughed loudly as he slung the large shotgun he held over his shoulder cockily. _

"_Sure kid, you get us a mobile suit and we'll leave your little church alone." _

_Naruto nodded and only stopped to smile at Sister Helen on his way out. "I'm sure your god will forgive me for this one…he's forgiven others for worse.." _

_With one last wave, he disappeared into the darkness of the night._

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

"_**You know Kit, I'd love to know how you're going to pull this off, you don't know how to pilot one of those things…."**_

"_Shut up Kyuubi, one problem at a time…" He hissed to his inner demon. _

_He slide through the night, unseen by the working girls and their pimps, unseen by the drug users and sellers, all the way to the fenced off grounds that one of the military factions had set up against the colonists will when the war began to heat up once more. _

"_**Ok Kit, we're here…now what?"**_

"_Shut your trap and let me think…" Naruto mumbled, looking around the fence until he saw a small gap between two poles, it looked just wide enough for him to squeeze through if he tried hard enough. _

"_**Ok…good plan,"**__ Kyuubi admitted once they had passed through the tiny space. __**"I'd just like to say, that with no one around, you could've jumped…just a thought."**_

_Naruto paused and scowled slightly. "Ok, I didn't think about that…" _

_Grudgingly he slid through the shadows, keeping to the fence. "Hey, don't you think it's odd that we haven't seen any guards? I mean…" _

_Just then, spot lights snapped on and sirens began to wail loudly, the sound making the blonde boy cry out in surprise and cover his sensitive ears to try and drown out the high pitched torture. _

"_**I found the guards you were looking for, Kit."**__ The fox growled._

_Naruto rolled his eyes and ran as close to the fence as he could get, halting every now and then to avoid the search lights. _

"_**There!"**__ Kyuubi said sharply, causing the small ninja to pause and look at the giant folded structure that lay on the flat bed of a convoy truck. _

"_Good eyes," He said, ducking behind the truck to give himself a moment to think. "Now, the question is, do I take the whole truck, or just the mobile suit?" _

"_**Take the truck, it is less complicated."**___

"_What do you mean?" Naruto asked softly, as a group of men stopped in front of the truck and then agreed to spilt up and look for the intruder._

"_**I blame you for them finding us…"**__ Kyuubi grumbled, as he pulled the shadows around them tighter. __**"Now stop arguing with me and get in the truck." **_

_Naruto nodded and followed the demons' instructions, he didn't even bother to ask why Kyuubi was blaming him. He figured it wasn't so much his fault, more the fact that the large fox just felt like blaming someone. _

_Once inside the truck, the blonde had to admit that it was rather simple to activate. A simple crossing of wires, a trick he'd learned from a boy he'd met on the streets by the name of Solo, and the machine purred to life. _

"_Ok, now…what?" He asked, staring at the wheel blankly. _

"_**Um…from what I've seen of humans while you were asleep, shift the stick until the red line is on 'D' and then step on the left foot rest thing, and off we go until we are back to the church…"**_

_Naruto nodded and after a moment, did as he was told. He squealed and pulled his foot off of the petal quickly when the car lurched forward. _

"_**Again Kit, they are going to notice that something is moving!"**__ Kyuubi urged, sensing the men that had stopped the search and were running towards them. _

"_Ok, I get it!" Naruto shot back, stepping on the gas again. _

_The Truck took off like a shot, causing some of the gathered guards to yell and scatter, which suited the blonde boy just fine. _

"_Hey, this isn't so hard…" He said as he crashed through the fencing and made his way back to the Maxwell church. _

_If Kyuubi could've held onto something, he would have. While it was true that Naruto had gotten the hang of going forward and turning in the hulking flat bed, he wasn't to keen on staying on the road or slowing down from his needle burring speed. _

"_**Kit, for the love of anyone that is looking out for my life, slow down a bit!"**_

"_Sorry, Mutt, can't," The boy said, clutching at the wheel. He wanted to get back to the church as quick as he could, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were in danger. _

_In a perfect world, when Naruto arrived, the rebels would have just taken the mobile suit and disappeared, but this wasn't a perfect world and nothing hardly ever went the way Naruto wanted them to. _

_It wasn't a large building Naruto pulled up to, instead it was the charred remains of what could've at one time been mistaken for the beautiful cathedral. _

"_No!" Naruto screamed, practically flying from the truck cab. "No!" _

_The small blonde ran into the still smoldering building and began to search frantically for what he had come to think of as his family. _

"_Sister! Father!!" He cried out. "Father…" _

"_Na…Naruto…"_

_It was faint, so soft he would have missed it if he hadn't been listening for any signs of life. The blonde leapt over a fallen a support beam and fell to his knees next to a smiling blonde woman who was trapped under said beam. _

"_My…My Naruto…" She whispered. _

"_No Sister, please…don't leave me…" He begged, tears prickling his cheeks as the slid down, one by one, falling to the dry and ash covered ground beneath him. _

"_God watch over you…Naruto, Fa-Father Maxwell is-is-" She gasped and coughed, a pained expression crossing her gentle face. "He's proud of…you. He wanted you…to have this…" _

_Helen's dirt covered white hand uncurled slightly to reveal a small glittering golden cross on a chain. The same cross Naruto had always been fascinated by when the artificial sun would catch it, causing it to sparkle playfully. _

"_We loved you…Naruto." Helen whispered as her sparkling blue eyes closed and she breathed out one last time, the loving smile she had always given her blonde trouble making angel still on her lips. _

_With wide eyes, Naruto stood and stumbled backwards a few steps. The pain was almost physically debilitating, his pack was gone. The small boy howled his inner torment for lack of any other way of expressing himself and ran from the gruesome scene as fast as his feet would carry him. _

"_**Where are we going, Kit?"**_

_The demon was torn, he'd come to like those mortals and his host had considered them family, but lost them to an uncontrollable force, much like he had with his mate, it was painful to think of, but true non the less. _

"_Away!" Naruto cried, tears streaking down his cheeks, quickly drying in the swift wind. "We have to leave…" _

_Kyuubi stayed silent as his boy fled, trying to out run the pain that was nipping at his heals. The fox knew it was only a matter of time before the boy collapsed of exhaustion, but knew there was nothing he could really do about it. _

_With a sharp cry, Naruto tripped over his an unseen tree root and fell to his knees, heart wrenching sobs mixed with screams of rage racked his body as he slammed his fists into the ground. Eventually shifting to the side so that he curl into a ball and suffer within the safety of himself as he fell into an exhausted sleep. _

_The fox's red energy wrapped around the boy, hiding him from the cruel world for the night, un able to do much else. _

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

"_I need Sasuke…" Naruto announced the next morning, uncurling from himself. A new sparkle of reason deep within his blue eyes. "I know enough about humans of this time to blend for now. Kyuubi," The fox shifted within its host, letting the boy know that he was listening with out saying anything. "It's time to leave L2." _

_Kyuubi had know this would come eventually and nodded. __**"Alright Kit, lets get to that space port. I'm sure there's a ship we can sneak on." **_

_**The blonde firmly nodded to his companion and set off in the direction of the only shuttle port on the colony.**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Ok you guys, second chapter….what do you think? As all of you know I thrive on reviews, so help me be motivated to put out the next chapter soon **_

_**Yours,**_

_**Kat**_


End file.
